Constellations
by TerminallyInDoubt
Summary: King Jude Heartfilia of Celestia is dead, and so the fate of the country written in stars falls to his children. Unfortunately his children have a round a bout way of rising to the challenge. Basically, Yukino needs to catch Leo (but doesn't want to), Leo intends to stay missing and Lucy wants very much for them both to come home because she knows something they don't.
1. Chapter 1

Apparently this is that fic where Lucy, Leo and Yukino are sibs from the land of celestial magic. I have taken liberties with everything. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy swept down the hall furiously, her heart hammering with suppressed anxiety, drumming up a frenzied beat against her ribcage. It was too soon. There was no _time_. She wasn't ready to deal with this yet. The shadowed portraits of her numerous ancestors looked down their noses at her with cold, lifeless disdain as she passed underneath them.

 _If you were a true heir, there would be no problem, would there?_

The accusations ran through her mind with a vengeance, until she really began to believe they were the result of old ghosts berating her, and not a fabrication of her own mind. She deserved it regardless. It had been her failure that ruined things. But she would do all in her power to make it right.

So even if perhaps it was happening too soon; she had no choice but to make it work regardless. Her greatest advantage now lay in a swift response.

Celestia was losing yet another ruler to the all-consuming, invariably fatal, bloodline illness known only for killing those of great magical strength. This time it would rock Lucy's world yet again. She clenched the fists holding her excessive skirts off the ground tighter, increasing her speed. Beside her, Virgo followed; her normally impeccable appearance was just as agitated as that of her mistress. She was worried too, and the thought comforted Lucy, especially considering the absence of her older sister.

 _Goddamn but I wish the two of you were home already._

Jude Heartphilia should have lived at least long enough for Capricorn to return to the capital and resume his duties as appointed regent. But the progress of his illness had abruptly accelerated with unanticipated velocity a mere three days after Lucy sent the missive; not long enough for it to the make the journey across Celestia and into Fiore. Plue was fast and efficient; he wasn't a miracle worker.

Lucy let out an unrestrained growl of frustration, refusing to cringe at the undignified echo that followed. Virgo glanced at her sideways with noticeably personal concern. Lucy ignored it. This was no time for sensitivity any more than it was time for her companions to be worrying about her state of mind.

She huffed, eyes distracted constantly by light flickering off metallic furnishings and flashing through the massive windows lining the passage to her left. The storm raged heavily outside, as it had done for the duration of the week. Thunder boomed every other minute, and lighting flashed brightly in tandem, illuminating the otherwise unlit halls of the Heartphilia Castle left wing. Of course no one had thought to prepare for the unexpected failure of the King to pull through this night in particular; Lucy had made certain that particular details of his aliment be kept from the Queen. Thank god she had been warned of impending bad events; as a wielder of stellar spirit magic she was well aware that celestial omens were far more accurate than they were often given credit for in the lands outside of Celestia.

Lucy came to a decided stop before the large double doors behind which had slept the rulers of the Heartphilia line for centuries. It was a grand thing, but unfortunately Lucy could not appreciate the beauty of history tonight, tainted as it was by the thought that it was about to made yet again, and not in a good way. Lucy sighed and collected herself, one hand against her chest daintily. She did not waste time while waiting for her cheeks to drain of colour once more.

"Virgo," she said calmly. "I have called others to meet me here tonight. I would ask that you remain outside and assure that only those bearing my seal enter." She cast a glance at her most faithful of servants. Virgo gazed back measuredly, her constant, if at times irritatingly, calm demeanour was reassuring.

Virgo nodded seriously, "It will be done, princess."

Lucy smiled weakly at her and took a few more deep breaths. It was earlier than expected, true, but she must be ready for this. There was no other way it could be done until Leo was returned to the castle. She gathered her skirts and pushed the doors open firmly, hurrying into the chambers.

Her first thought was a sickening pull in the gut; she may have been too late had she hesitated for just a few more minutes. The large, silken bed in the centre of the room was surrounded by various healers as expected, but also there Lucy caught sight of the black hood and robe of a priest. She strode over, putting on the regal look that had been drummed into her since birth. This was not a time for weakness or uncertainty.

"Princess!"

"Lady Lucy!"

"We had just sent someone for you, your highness . . ."

Lucy observed them with narrowed eyes, hushing any further speech and deliberately making her gaze impersonal. She strode over to the bed, taking in her father's ailing body impartially. The withered body within her sight sickened her to the very core ( _such a loud man, so strong and vital_ ), but it did not surprise her. Pale, wizened and thin to the point of being skin and bones, there was nothing of the strong, cold ruler she knew in that bed, and there had not been for a long time. His mind had left him months ago, and now it seemed his body had simply decided to deteriorate in order to catch up.

She'd had plenty of time to reconcile the fact that her father was leaving her too, and it had not been as difficult as she'd expected; they'd ever been close. Really, there was no reason for her suddenly dry throat and burning eyes. It was just– the end of an era. Lucy allowed herself one last look at the man who had always seemed such a constant, controlling force in her life and felt nothing but sorrow for what could have been. She turned away.

"I assume he is close to end, if Father Athas is present," she stated quietly. Her eyes fixed on the priest. He gave her a kindly, sad smile and nodded.

"He has minutes at most."

Lucy sighed. There would be no heartfelt last words then. She moved aside to let the priest and chief healer pass, a slightly bitter, strained look marring her face. There was no real sadness, however. A feeling of isolation, maybe, that would mostly likely come later, when she was free of the sympathetic eyes and able to show her emotions without judgement. Her father had taught her what it meant to be a Heartphilia, if nothing else and he had taught her well. She already knew what he would say, were he still able; she could see it in her mind's eye now.

" _Lucy,"_ He would choke through gritted teeth, with vehemence she once found frightening. _"Do not let that bitch ruin us. Stay strong. Stay alive. Forget about your brother and be the queen I raised you to be. The queen our country needs you to be."_

Lucy intended to follow that cause as best she could, using every ounce of skill and intelligence she possessed. Or at least, mostly follow that cause, with a few minor details being rearranged. Lucy hid her smile behind a lowered head, thinking how disrespectful she was to be using her father's passing prayers to contemplate disobeying his final wishes. He would be proud of her will. She waited quietly behind the chanting man and smoggy wall of incense, the wheels of her brain turning rapidly. She fiddled with the rings on her fingers, watching candlelight reflect off the gems inlaid in them and remembering the beautiful lady with long blonde hair and lovely red dresses who used to wear them before her. Lucy had loved her mother in a way she'd never loved her father, even before he had so completely withdrawn from his children; it would not be his passing that would destroy her as her mother's had.

"Princess," Lucy looked up, her face blank with surprise. Father Athas smiled back grimly. "He is gone," He said simply. Lucy nodded slowly, shaking the numbness from her thoughts.

"Very well," she sighed. "I have decided to have myself and several of our closest family friends hold vigil for him. As his only blood relative, it is my right to claim." She looked at him firmly, her voice bold. "Let this be known when a messenger is sent to the queen."

Athas nodded gravely, more nervous than he had been previously, and letting it show. Lucy ignored his sudden discomfort. She must appear in control. Her voice was unwavering as she addressed the room.

"The vigil begins now. I would ask that you leave me and my chosen to grieve my father's passing in peace." The men shuffled from the room, offering bows, condolences and respectful titles as they went past. Lucy felt a small hint of nervous satisfaction; she had not failed or made a blunder yet. The door clanged shut behind them seconds later, and she paused.

The silence was more oppressive than she'd thought it would be, and the body of her father, covered as it was by a sheet, drew her gaze like a black hole. Lucy felt the tell-tale signs of coming anxiety overtaking adrenaline and catching up to her. Sweaty, clammy skin, a compressed feeling in her chest, memories of the night shattering into fragments, and the urge to curl up into a corner and leave the rest to someone else. She pursed her lips, taking deep shuddering breaths and fighting the emotion in her fiercely. Lucy did not have time to waste pulling herself together when she should never have fallen apart in the first place.

It didn't take long; she used an old trick of hers, one Virgo had given her. She stilled her body and closed her eyes. In her mind she took each event that had happened tonight, visualizing the scenes clearly. Then she fit them, and her scattered thoughts, back together into one big picture. That's all she had to do, keep a track of the bigger picture. And she'd be fine.

A stool had been placed beside the bed; presumably it had been used by a healer earlier that night. Lucy walked over slowly and settled down, her pale fingers brushing along the ruffles of her dress. She occupied herself with arranging it elegantly, musing in the cold silence.

Normally it would be custom for her to reflect over her father's life and honouring his memory and deeds. Lucy knew the only sort of honouring her father would have respected was her efforts to defend his legacy. The crown must go on. Instead she decided he would appreciate the effort more if she spent it considering her options. Unfortunately the king's swift death had limited them severely.

The doors creaked open at the other end of the chamber. Lucy darted a glance to the sliver of light thrown on the tiles to her left. Her fidgeting ceased. Several pairs of footsteps approached. They stopped, and the door made barely a sound as it was closed.

"Princess."

It was Virgo's voice, mellow and measured. "We have arrived." Lucy inclined her head in acknowledgement and stood. She reflexively straightened her skirt as she did so; an anxious habit developed in childhood. She scanned her audience warily.

Scorpio and Aquarius, knights of the crown, Virgo, her lady's maid, Aries, the Marchioness of Ram, Cancer, the steward and Sagittarius, captain of the citadel guard. They arrayed themselves in a semi-circled designed for the presence of all the most trusted of the crown. Her gaze lingered sadly on the spaces that remained empty. Capricorn, Plue, Gemi and Mini were either absent in the line of duty or on her command. Libra and Pisces had long since vanished; Yukino had taken them when she'd left the capital. An interesting choice now Lucy thought about it, because it would have made more sense to take Aquarius or Scorpio, considering the circumstances under which she was travelling.

Her gaze was met with varying degrees of concern, sorrow, apprehension and cold control. Virgo in particular gave her the smallest of smiles. Lucy returned the gesture with a nod, taking a deep breath.

"I have called all those I can without arousing suspicion and who have my trust to meet me in the King's chambers tonight," She started slowly, choosing each word with care. "Under the assumption that everyone here holds Celestia's best interests above all other considerations." There was no dissent. Lucy continued.

"My father has passed, as you all know, earlier than we anticipated. I have sent Plue to Capricorn, and I have sent Gemini to Yukino with two messages. They have not as of yet reached them, and I haven't heard anything from either regarding the location of my brother in over two months. Though I assure you, both Yukino and I have been attempting to persuade Leo himself to tell us." The figures arrayed round her watched with steady eyes.

"I'm afraid our situation at present is somewhat strained. The queen will by now know of my father's death, and will no doubt be acting upon the news. Our advantage at the moment lies in the fact that we expected this and have had marginally more time to prepare," Lucy spoke without a breath, meeting the gaze of each person in the room individually. "I must ask; are you all as dedicated to our cause as you were when we met two months ago?" There was a pause in which Lucy's heart reflexively started pounding and sweat gathered in the centre of her palms.

"You have my word, Princess. Now and always," murmured Virgo demurely. Like a wave crashing over the sand, the vow broke the other nobles of Celestia from their silence.

"You have my word also, Milady," Said Sagittarius formally.

"And mine," whispered Aries softly, so much so that Lucy had to strain to hear her.

"For the kingdom only."

"I'm with my girl. Lady Lucy, we both got your back."

"My loyalty is always yours, Princess," replied Cancer last, his black eyes twinkling behind his dark glasses.

Lucy gazed at the country's more loyal servants, members of an undefined council with their own gifts, and felt some of the pressure in her chest release. She was not alone in this. There were others to step in where she would fail.

"Right then," she said clearly, eyes bright. "We should address the truth of the situation we currently face. My father is dead, the appointed regent and my brother, the heir to the throne, are both currently missing and unable to resume their duties, the queen is no doubt aware of this by now and planning to take advantage of the situation," Lucy began to pace quietly, finger twisting and a thoughtful frown marring her face. "Obviously she cannot claim the crown in full because she lacks the qualifications. The best she can manage would be to claim regent, which, as things stand, would ruin the kingdom regardless. It falls down to us then, to find someone to safeguard the throne until my brother can take it. I myself have a strong claim to the throne at present because of my lineage, but I think we can all agree that I could not hold that claim for long. The court and the queen would contest the decision, the court because of my youth and past delicate health, and the queen for her own gain.

Ideally, we should have had my brother already located prior to this point but I am aware that is impossible. Failing that, we should at least have Capricorn here to replace both him and me in the meanwhile, but that chance is also lost. Our situation seems bleak, I admit, but I have a plan of my own to counter-act this problem. Before I relay it, I would hear any opinions or observations you have to add."

Cancer straightened his glasses, in what Lucy recognised as his thoughtful pose, "What makes you think you couldn't hold the crown, Princess?" Lucy frowned and opened her mouth to state her previous arguments. He cut her off. "I understand there will be obstacles, but the same could be said of every successor to any throne. In particular, I believe your brother would face far more opposition if we were to bring him back. I assure you his desertion has not gone unnoticed."

Lucy frowned again, "My reign would be too conflicted and unsure, and for a kingdom in grieving, things could end disastrously. Remember we are planning for an eventual wartime situation. I would not inspire confidence as a wartime leader, even if I were to defer to the advice of more experienced leaders. My brother is the true heir, regardless of what he has done. My long term intention has always been to bring him home and have him rule. You are all aware of this."

"Yes," sighed Aquarius, with a hint of customary scorn, "But he will be as useless now as he was as a child. You are more intelligent, dedicated, and capable of taking your father's place. And failing that, our next choice should be Yukino. She was legitimised, and shares your blood. We could find people to fill in where she is lacking."

Lucy huffed irately, "Yukino is currently looking for our brother, just as Capricorn is. We both agreed between us that neither of us would make suitable candidates in the long run; a female ruler who is unmarried will be seen as a sign of weakness to both our enemies and our friends, regardless of whether it is actually so, and we cannot appoint a viable permanent successor to the throne to stand in as regent, otherwise I would do so myself until my brother is returned to us."

She could sense the disagreement in the room from all but Virgo and Aries, Virgo out of loyalty, and Aries because the marchioness was more accepting of the realities of being a Heartfilia Princess. Perhaps Lucy needed to remind the others of that reality.

Her voice softened. "There is also the matter of Urano Metria," she continued gently. The atmosphere of the room seemed to stiffen. Lucy caught Virgo's look of pursed dismay from the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"You all know that any other reasons withstanding, I _cannot_ take the throne. The 88 stars must shine upon our new monarch, and for that to happen the monarch cannot be me." She urged. "Whether you agree or not, this is no different than it has been for centuries of our line." She finished and there was an extended silence throughout the room.

"Lady Lucy speaks true" proclaimed Scorpio grandly, suddenly, his chest thrust forward.

Lucy fought a hysterical and highly inappropriate urge to giggle at his grandstanding; the surge of amusement was mostly a result of being startled more than anything else.

"But there is little we can offer in the way of advice until you give us your plan," Cancer reminded her calmly.

Lucy smiled gratefully at him, and then Aries and Virgo when they murmured their assent. She smoothed her skirts again. "I have decided to ask another one of our most trusted to step in as regent in Capricorn's place. He is a little unorthodox I'll admit, but he has enough standing to justify the appointment, and he will have my support and knowledge for his hopefully short time on the throne. Also he has strength of character and is capable to defend himself if anything slips past us. Of course I will tell the court that he is only stepping in for Yukino until she has finished her 'mission' and can return to claim the crown. They will never accept Leo without proof that he has returned, therefore Yukino must remain absent from Celestia until she has my brother in hand."

"What excuse do we have for taking the power from the queen?" Asked Aries softly, her gentle face concerned. "She is logically the most appropriate choice, and though you have the right, without the support of the court we cannot simply push her aside and chose someone else."

Lucy sighed thoughtfully. "I was thinking we could simply address the issue of a citizenship. She may have lived in our country for eight years, but as a woman originally from somewhere else, that place being a country that currently threatens our own, we could claim both her right to be regent and her priorities to be compromised. We'll play on the fears of the court, and do so subtly, so that they assume the reasoning is their own. I'll be relying primarily on you, Marchioness, to spread that doubt." Aries clasped her hands and murmured a quiet "Of course" under her breath. Lucy smiled equally quiet thanks.

"If you feel that is not enough, we may also point out the necessity that the regent, or ruler, have either a male counterpart or be male themselves."

She looked levelly at Aries, waiting to see if she could find some flaw in the reasoning. Aries considered for a moment, and then inclined her head gracefully. "I see no discrepancies in your argument my lady." Lucy smiled at her gratefully.

"Who will you be appointing then?" Inquired Scorpio curiously, his voice slightly wary. Aquarius snorted derisively, Sagittarius sighed resignedly and Cancer let out a somewhat reluctant chuckle. Even Aries let out a muffled giggle behind delicate hands. Lucy's lips twitched into a displeased pout when she caught Virgo smirking from behind her hair. Scorpio glanced at his companions reactions and apparently worked it out as swiftly as they had. There was only one person she could be talking about.

"The Duke of Bull," he said blankly. Silence reigned among the circle, until Lucy, with sweat beading at the base of her neck and an uncomfortable flush spreading up her neck, spoke. This reaction was about what she had expected.

"Sir Taurus," she admitted sheepishly.

.

.

.

* * *

. . . yeah I dunno. Don't ask.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Yukino Heartphilia watched the young man from the shadows of the tavern corner. It was an unusual place for a lady with her beauty and air of nobility, with its dank wooden surfaces and hard-faced occupants. It was a shady business, willing to suffer any customers with money, and with no apparent concern for the lack of decorum displayed by said customers. It was not every day you saw a lady as pretty as Yukino Heartphilia in a place like that. Fortunately Yukino had suffered only one unwelcome approach before her companions, a veiled woman and hooded man had demonstrated clearly why it was not a good idea. Several broken wrists and arms were involved, but little blood was shed. Yukino had been satisfied with that; it was difficult to watch someone unnoticed when they'd witnessed you dispatching thugs.

The young man at the bar was seemingly out of place. He sat slumped at the bar, with a mug of beer clasped in one hand and the other splayed across the bar top absently. He stared intently at his free hand, as though observing something precious. Yukino had seen nothing but the back of his slightly shaggy, muted-orange haired head in the hour she had been observing him. Nonetheless she knew exactly who he was, and it meant finally her search was showing some progress.

"Libra, Pisces, wait outside please. I'm not sure if he'll run," she murmured softly, barely moving her lips. The veiled woman nodded once and disappeared swiftly towards the back exit. Pisces murmured a return 'yes my lady' then vanished out the front door, slipping through unnoticed in an incoming crowd of drunken sailors. Yukino's nose wrinkled reflexively. She hated port towns. In fact, she hated all places that were not the Capital of Celestia, Fleuve d'étoiles. Yet here she was, on a four month long and running mission to find the worthless brother she hated for the sake of, essentially, her beloved little sister's sentimentality. With any luck, Capricorn would find him before she did and she wouldn't have to deal with him first-hand.

Yukino downed the rest of her drink, plain water, and stood reluctantly. Her dull brown cloak fell neatly, covering her entire form. She kept the hood up, guarding her unusual silvery hair and aristocratic features from sight. She slipped through the gathering crowd, dodging waiters and tables until she reached the bar. There were several seats either side of the young man, and she pursed her lips in displeasure as she slipped into one right beside him.

He noticed her instantly; she was rather impressed with his reaction speed to be honest. He came off as a dejected drunk and had been closely associated with her brother in the past, which were not exactly stellar credentials in her opinion. She would try to be nice regardless.

"You look pretty lonely, want some company?"

She put on a friendly smile and offered a hand in greeting. He ignored it and looked at her face with a hint of irritation. Apparently tonight was not a night where he would welcome female conversation.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a mellow, if disinterested, voice. He was still watching her, and Yukino had enough confidence in her own pride to admit he was very attractive. His light brown eyes would have captured a weaker woman. As it was, he reminded her distinctly of a man she held significant disdain for; her façade dropped as his head turned back to the bar. Her lips curled into an annoyed sneer. She wouldn't bother with niceties then. It was obvious he was the one she was looking for.

"Hibiki Lates." She stated coolly. "I'm looking for a woman by the name of Karen Lilica. I believe you may be able to help me with my search." Hibiki tensed at her change of attitude, and the mention of Karen's name. He looked up sharply, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Have we met?"

Yukino let out a long-suffering sigh; that was answer enough in itself. She reached over and pushed his glass away from him. Whatever he'd been watching all night was either the bar top or hidden when she'd sat down beside him. Hibiki tensed further, and watched her hand warily. He didn't look armed, but with mages that sort of thing rarely mattered. Yukino huffed amusedly. If she wanted to fight him she would have struck whilst he was unawares.

"I wouldn't worry about my attacking you, Mr Lates, nor would I worry about me intending to harm either Ms Lilica, or Leo Heartphilia," she said, calm and cool. "Though," She added somewhat dryly, "Leo might not see it the same way."

Hibiki's eyes narrowed further and he leaned away. His eyes flickered over her face and form, as though trying to remember if he'd seen her before. Yukino saved him the effort, for she was short on time.

"My name is Yukino Heartphilia, and I'm looking for my brother. Considering you were both a childhood friend and accomplice in his disappearance I think we have some things to discuss," she said firmly, eyes allowing no argument. "I wouldn't try running away either if I were you Mr Lates, I'm afraid it was difficult enough to find you and I would not be letting you escape without a potentially quite painful, on your part of course, fight."

She stood and placed a few coins on the bar for Hibiki's drink, nodding to the distracted bartender when she caught his eye. Hibiki was staring at her, and she could see the thoughts running behind his eyes. None of the lazy of disinterest of before lingered. She raised one eyebrow, gesturing to the door with a tilt of her head. After a moment of consideration he silently agreed to her unspoken _not here_ and stood also, giving the bartender a forced friendly nod and strained smile of thanks.

Pisces met them at the door, a watchful eye on Hibiki when he followed Yukino.

"Libra will follow behind, my lady," he said quietly, a warning in his voice that was not directed at her. Yukino couldn't see his eyes underneath the travelling cloak he still wore drawn up, but she had no doubt Hibiki could feel the weight of his gaze. She gestured that he should follow her and began walking level with him, keeping a sharp eye on his position and posture. Body language would give him away seconds before he tried anything. They were not staying too far away. Hibiki caught one of her glances, and let out a rueful chuckle, one hand running through his already messy hair.

"I'm not gonna _hurt_ _you_ , Yuki. And I don't doubt you when you say there's no point in trying to run."

Yukino came to an abrupt halt, spinning in front of him and slamming one open palm into his chest. He stumbled back a step. Her strength had caught him off guard. "Cut the familiarity, Mr Lates. I didn't like you as a child, I don't like you now. You remind me of my brother for that and god knows I don't like him either," she sneered harshly. Her chest rose and fell with tightly controlled breaths and they faced off for a moment, Hibiki watching her with guarded eyes. Yukino snorted after a few seconds of silence and spun on her heel, stalking down the road.

"It's not far now. Let's get this mercifully over with, shall we?" She called over her shoulder with all the warmth of a blizzard. She didn't look back, but knew Pisces would ensure Hibiki followed her. He said nothing for the rest of the trip and she couldn't help but wonder what he thought of her now. She was nothing close to the quiet, demure child she'd been. A child so quiet most had missed her presence entirely. Though her recollections of him were hazy at best, she vaguely remembered her brother's childhood friend. She felt the remnants of her deliberately torn apart memories produce undefined images in an attempt to supplement her musings and squashed it mercilessly. She spent enough time agonising over the past as it was.

The inn she had chosen was modest, but clean, and most importantly, secure. The privacy of customers was respected, a trait Yukino admired in any business. She made eye contact briefly with the inn keeper serving tables, giving him a taciturn nod. It was a busy night, and she had to weave through the crowd with care to avoid bumping anyone. She still didn't check on Hibiki. Pisces would do his job impeccably, as always.

She came to a flight of stairs, and, ascending them, turned right two doors down when she reached the second floor. She grasped the key in her pocket and placed in the lock. There was none of the familiar tingle and rush of vitality that came with using magic when she strode through the doorway. The room had nothing worth hiding; meaning she had no reason to secure it with magic. Yukino kept all objects of importance on her person at all times when travelling in unfamiliar territory, a policy that had done her well over the past couple of months in particular. The land of mages was a dangerous place, and Yukino was well beginning to detest Fiore.

The window was open, and though the room was cold, it provided sufficient light for conversation, so Yukino left it. She stood by it, leaning against the wall, back to a solid surface by habit more than any perceived threat from Hibiki. He came in after her, glancing around with restless curiosity that had nothing to do with the contents of the room. Pisces shut the door behind them quietly, and gestured Hibiki towards the chair beside the dresser. He obliged, watching Yukino. He settled himself and looked up expectantly.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Yukino shook her head in answer, and waved one hand at Pisces. He returned to the door and took up a position in front of it, arms crossed. Hibiki made a noise of confusion that was cut short by a muted rustle. Yukino barely twitched as Libra appeared in the window almost out of nowhere. To his credit, neither did Hibiki. Libra settled herself on the bed in a cross-legged pose, her hands resting deceptively motionless on her knees. Yukino lowered her hood, the moonlight shining across it and rendering it more white than silver. Hibiki's face twisted into strained amusement.

"There's no way I wouldn't have recognised you without the hood. I've never seen anyone else with hair that colour."

Yukino shrugged her hood further down and ignored him. "I do not expect a whole lot from you Mr Lates. We haven't met in ten years and we were never on good terms. All I want is information."

"About what?"

Yukino scowled. "Do not play dumb. My brother, his disappearance, his whereabouts." Hibiki blinked up at her in conflict, as though contemplating wether to say something or not. Finally he sighed, looking slightly bemused.

"You were never this forceful when we were kids," He said. Yukino narrowed her eyes. "There was far less on the line the last time we spoke Mr Lates. Assuming you are not entirely stupid you know that the reason I'm here is not for a friendly reunion. Much is at stake and it is vital I locate my brother as soon as possible. Cut the delay tactics. I know you must have some idea of where he is."

"I can't-" Hibiki started. Yukino cut him off forcefully.

"How he came to be there is of no importance, and something I can find out from him myself on our way home. I will not ask you to 'betray' the trust of Ms Lilica, as you may see it. I just need to find my brother. Can you tell me where he is?" Hibiki watched her silently, and said nothing for a long while. Suddenly he sighed in defeat and sagged in his chair.

"I won't be betraying them by telling you. The secrecy was only to stop us being caught on our way out of Celestia. Neither Leo, nor I, has heard from Karen in eight years. She's probably dead, or if she isn't she has no interest in us, but I've been in touch with him.

We've met a few times over the years, though we haven't lived together since Karen disappeared. He calls himself Loke now, to avoid being recognised. That's probably why you haven't found him sooner. Leo was never one to blend into the background." Yukino made a noise of confused impatience. Hibiki gave her a half-smile. "I'm getting there. Leo has joined with a mage guild. He's been with them for the past three years or so, as far as I can tell, and he won't be inclined to leave is my guess. You'll find him there."

 _A mage guild_ , oh that bloody _swine._ Yukino swiftly compartmentalised her rage.

"Which mage guild?" She asked expressionlessly. The name 'Loke' sounded familiar, but she didn't want to accept why. Hibiki grinned, seeming to somewhat recover the swagger he'd had when she'd first greeted him. He crossed his legs lazily, clearly convinced that whatever he was about to say would cause her considerable distress. She gave him a glare that clearly said 'spit it out'.

"Fairy Tail."

Oh how she wished he'd kept it to himself. Hibiki let out a low chuckle as she groaned, irritation suffusing her. That no good, ungrateful ingrate! Of all the non-descript, numerous mage guilds in Fiore that meant nothing, he had chosen a guild that was famous for being the centre of attention; even in Celestia, a country where magic was used only by a select blessed few, and guilds did not exist. Fairy Tail was a guild that would not let him go easily and whom she could not afford to offend.

She would kill him, and then go home to Lucy. Forget the plan; he was not worthy to exist within the same country as her sister, let alone become Lucy's ruler.

. . . But then, neither did the bitch who would eventually claim the crown if Leo didn't.

"Pisces, locate the quickest means of transportation to Magnolia. Libra, secure supplies and ensure our gear is in order. We'll leave as soon as we know where we're going," she said. She turned to Hibiki, "I thank you for your help and apologize for my . . . improper conduct. We are under strict time constraints and I'll admit it's wearing me down." She reached into the purse at her belt and pulled out a string of gold coins and placed it on the dresser beside him. "I hope this is enough to buy your discretion. Rest assured we will not bother you again." Pisces had already vanished from the doorway into the night again, and Libra was likewise gone. Yukino opened the door and swept an arm across the doorway. Hibiki watched thoughtfully. He hadn't touched the coins she'd left.

"You sent your servants away; does that mean I'm not a threat anymore?" He enquired innocently. Yukino actually genuinely laughed. Hibiki looked faintly disgruntled. Obviously his manly pride and good looks had not left him used to any kind of rejection, let alone such derision from a woman.

"You were never a threat, Mr Lates. Pisces and Libra were here to deter you from running away." She gestured pointedly to the door, implying the conversation was over. Hibiki still didn't move.

"What's wrong at home?" His eyes were serious, and Yukino was taken aback by his use of the word 'home'. Funny thing to call a place he left voluntarily and hadn't returned to in ten years. Maybe he felt more attachment to the past than his attitude let on.

Hibiki waited, and Yukino contemplated something. She knew nothing of whether he had changed much since she had known him as a child. He had been very intelligent then, as much so as Lucy at her best easily. He was now known to be charismatic, good with people, a strong mage, a member of a famous mage guild and a native noble of Celestia. He was a runaway, true, and his personality grated on her in all the wrong ways, but the same could be said for Leo. She was still planning to bring _him_ back.

It was easily something to consider, really, recruiting Hibiki; something to consider in the future.

"If you want to know, Mr Lates, I'm afraid you'd have to commit yourself to the cause and return home, as it is not a matter fit for idle talk," She said solemnly. "I sincerely doubt you wish to do so. Goodnight." Hibiki said nothing, but got to his feet finally. He ignored the money. As he passed her in the doorway he paused.

"I won't speak to anyone about what you've said. But could you tell me; is Lucy alright?" He asked quietly.

Yukino blinked. Ah yes, hadn't they all had a fondness for Lucy at some point?

"She will be, if Leo returns."

Hibiki nodded. "Bring the bastard home then. I suggest listening to what he has to say before dragging him off, if you want his cooperation. Just remember," Hibiki's voice dropped and softened. "There was a reason he decided to leave."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your time."

She closed the door after him and took a deep breath. She had spent months in Fiore. Searching high and low, ignoring the mage guilds for she'd assumed Leo would be hiding inconspicuously. Any glimpses she'd inadvertently seen of the media had not featured him, so surely he wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down simply because it had been ten years? Perhaps it was an example of hiding in plain sight? That would make far more sense.

Regardless, she had located her brother at last, and the plan was finally back on track. Her search was coming to end, but the hardest bit was not yet over. Leo himself would be the greatest challenge she would face, and time was still short.

Yukino closed her eyes; immediately and as always the black space behind them was replaced with an image of her sister, anxious and concerned as she had been when they had last seen each other. Yukino loved Lucy liked she loved no other. It was partly the face she shared with their dead mother, and partly because Yukino could still remember the night ten years ago when Lucy, and indeed, she, had been no more than children who had lost their mother, brother and already distant father. Yukino would have lost herself too, if not for the little girl clinging to her skirts with eyes full of tears and fear. The door opened slightly.

"My lady, we are ready to depart," murmured Libra through the crack.

Yukino opened her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"Very well."

.

.

.


End file.
